


visions of crimson love

by aha_al3x



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, DNF, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aha_al3x/pseuds/aha_al3x
Summary: For a moment, they fell into silence, letting the music dance around them. There were hundreds of people in the crowded ballroom dancing together, yet the way the pair held each other felt so vaguely intimate. Everyone else slipped away until it became just Dream and George spinning each other around in the grand room, their eyes only focused on each other and both so painfully aware of the thumping of their young and foolish hearts.---In which Dream and George fall softly for each other at a masquerade ball.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	visions of crimson love

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo everybody! i love royal and medieval au's and i was incredibly bored and was like yo...masquerade ball dnf fic, it is now time to write. i enjoyed writing this, and i hope you enjoy reading this!

The ballroom was cramped. It was golden - golden engravings decorating the wall, golden tiles being dirtied by common folks shoes, golden frames around stained glass windows - yet, the heat inside felt like that of the golden sun, and Dream was sweltering.

There was no reason to come to the masquerade ball that the honored prince had thrown, yet Dream was never one to turn down a good party, especially if it was one in which his mask was overlooked. Besides, it wasn’t every day that the ordinary people who were burdened with the weight of keeping the kingdom running were invited to celebrate at the palace with those who sat on their asses all day. 

Dream wanted to feel expensive for a night, and what better way could he do that than drinking bubbly champagne out of royal glasses and basking in the exorbitant aura of the ballroom?

He waltzed to Symphony No. 41 as it drifted through the air and reverberated off of ivory walls with women who he’d forget by the time the sun painted the sky soft shades of pink and orange, He slowly loosened up as the buzz of the alcohol flowed through him, finding the night more and more enjoyable as it went on. 

Eventually, Dream found himself at the window, looking up at the silver moon and the twinkling stars. From the center of the village, nothing ever seemed this magnificent. 

“What’s out there?” A man asked beside him, and Dream jumped. He didn’t expect the man to be so close, or for anyone to even notice him. 

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to give you a scare.” The man said formally, stepping away from Dream. 

“It was nothing, just unexpected.” Dream reassured, smiling politely. He tilted his head back towards the window, but kept his eyes trained on the man. His face was covered in a blue mask, leaving only the lower portion of his face and his dark eyes exposed. He was captivating, and Dream felt inexplicably drawn to him. 

“Care to dance? It feels wrong to not match the flow of the waltz in here.” Dream grinned, holding out his hand. The man took it, his touch light, and let himself be guided towards the center of the room. Carefully, Dream placed one hand on the man’s upper back and took his hand. 

“This alright?” Dream whispered, and was met with a nod. “Apologies for not introducing myself sooner, but my name is Dream. And you are?” 

“George. Where did you learn to waltz so well?” The man asked while laughing, and god, it was so nearly intoxicating that Dream wanted to bottle it up and get drunk off of it, praise it, worship it. It sounded like the stars and the moon and something unreachable, untouchable. 

“I’m just incredibly talented.” 

“Cocky much?” 

“You love it.” Dream whispered into George’s ear, and reveled in success as he noticed a faint blush paint him rose. George was quick to change the subject, choosing this moment to turn the topic of conversation onto Dream. 

“Your mask is quite unique. Usually, people chose simple masks in ordinary colors, not masks with cryptic smiles.” 

“It adds an air of mystery to me, don’t you think?” 

“I’m sure you catch people’s attention from the opposite end of this ballroom.” 

“But did I catch yours?” Dream smirked, arrogance and attraction clouding his judgement as he carried on with his coquettish quips. 

“What a flirt.” George scoffed, but a smile tugged at his lips. They were both enjoying this banter much more than either cared to admit. 

For a moment, they fell into silence, letting the music dance around them. There were hundreds of people in the crowded ballroom dancing together, yet the way the pair held each other felt so vaguely intimate. Everyone else slipped away until it became just Dream and George spinning each other around in the grand room, their eyes only focused on each other and both so painfully aware of the thumping of their young and foolish hearts. 

It was only when Dream stepped on George’s foot that both were brought startlingly back to reality with muttered apologizes and quiet words of forgiveness. 

“Have you seen any of the royal family?” Dream questioned afterwards, as they continued matching the pace of the three count waltz.

“No, it seems they’re missing on this lovely night. I mean, the prince is almost always missing. I can count on one hand how many times he’s been seen in public.” 

“Perhaps they just don’t want to be seen in the same room as the common folks. Perhaps they’re scared of us.” 

Dream spun George around, before completing a dip as the symphony came to a close. When they had straightened up again, Dream leaned down to be closer to George’s ear.

“Boo.” He whispered, his voice thick and melting, the word almost carried away by the violins and violas. He was so close that he could have pressed a kiss to George’s temple, moving down slowly until he could connect their lips. His heart sang out for him to make that move, to bask in the warmth that was George, to whisper sweet nothings into his ear until he could no longer speak, but the quickly evaporating ounce of logic still held him back. Slowly, unwillingly, Dream let go of George. 

“Care to get out of this stuffy heat with me? I simply don’t think I could dance forever.” 

“The upstairs hallways are quiet, and quite beautiful too. I’d like to show you it.” George smiled, gentle and sweet. It all was so soft, the way they fell; almost featherlike, drifting into the irresistible pull of a quiet affection. And when George grabbed Dream’s hand, pulling him through crowds of people who could only imagine such tenderness, shining as if every light was on him, speaking excitedly about crimson hallways and a beautiful balcony, Dream realized it was okay to fall. 

For George, for these visions of crimson love, Dream was okay with feeling the pain of impact upon the ground. 

When they approached the grand marble staircase in the still foyer, Dream felt his heart stutter as George raced up them, leaving Dream to admire him from below. 

“You look as regal as a prince.” Dream called when George had reached the top stair and turned to Dream. He took notice of how George held himself, perfect posture and head held high, and the sumptuousness of his spotless suit. 

“And you look breathtaking.” George responded shakily, as if the words scared him. He had always been so careful, never one to give in to the naivety of the heart, and yet all of his resolve had slipped away. When Dream looked at him, only his eyes visible through the mask, George felt himself surrender. 

Never had anyone treated him like he was so wanted. 

George led Dream to the opulent hallways, with their lavish wallpaper and clean wooden floors, as they listened to the music of the orchestra float towards them. 

“I’ve never been fond of excess, but if I had such a beautiful orchestra playing for me on a daily basis, I don’t think I could ever be upset again.” Dream stated, and George nodded.

“They are certainly one of the best parts of living in the castle.” George said, before turning his head away sharply. Be guarded, he chastised to himself. He couldn’t let this warmth end yet. 

However, Dream seemed to think nothing of it, carrying on through the hallways. After a moment, George finally caught sight of the balcony that overlooked the gardens and quickened his pace just to get to it. 

“How do you know about this place?” Dream questioned, awe in his voice.

“I needed a breather during the beginning of the ball, explored a bit of the castle. I had just come down from here when I caught sight of you.” George shrugged, stepping onto the concrete platform. 

Above Dream was the vast sky, with its glimmering stars and pale luminescence of the moon, and below Dream was a large expanse of flowers and fruits where nearly every color could be pointed out, and in various shades too. It felt overwhelming, the beauty that surrounded him. 

Dream would never live as long as the stars in the sky did, nor would he outlive the soil of the Earth. One day, nothing would be left to tell the world that he existed. Yet, somehow, he felt infinite, vast, immortal. 

“George,” Dream breathed, wonder and worship touching every letter of the name that passed his lips. “George, look at me.” 

Dream looked down at the brunette, at the blush that warmed his face once more, at his hair that looked so soft, at his lips that looked so enticing. He brought his hand to George’s cheek, just below where his mask covered, and let his fingers graze his skin. Everything inside of him was twisting and screaming for George, to kiss him until his lips were bloodred, to pour out this overwhelming sentiment. 

“It’s prettier when you’re here with me. I never saw so much beauty in it.” George whispered on his tip-toes, and they both were crumbling. 

Perhaps they were irrational and reckless, perhaps they were young. They had met each other only hours ago, and already it had felt like they had been together for lifetimes. Both would say that they believed they were meant for each other, because why else would they be facing each other, illuminated by blazing hearts, and so tempted just to give in? 

“Dance with me?” Dream murmured, and then they were waltzing again. The orchestra was inaudible, so they followed the rhythm of the in-sync thumping of their hearts. 

Time had slowed by the time Dream gently took George’s hands and placed them on the clasp of his mask. His arms felt heavy, anxiety brewed in the pit of his stomach, but still he urged George to undo the clasp. 

The moment that the mask fell and George looked up at Dream will be burned into eternity. 

“There’s not even a word for what you look like.” George said slowly, lifting his hands so that they cupped Dream’s cheeks. 

“That bad?” Dream asked with a smirk, and George buried his head into Dream’s shoulder.

“Oh, shut up!” 

George stepped back to look at Dream again, to bask in the beauty that radiated off of him, to memorize the bridge of his nose and the way his hair fell over his forehead and the light, almost invisible freckles that dusted his cheekbones. 

When they looked into each other’s eyes, they could almost reach out and touch a fantasy. A life in which they watched the soft white flakes of the first snowfall of the season through a small window together. A life in which they could run through fields together, their fingers entwined, until their legs gave out and collapsed, though the Earth would never swallow them as they were there to catch each other. A life in which gold bands adorned their fingers and promises graced their ears. 

Barreling towards fate, life, eternity, and a hope that one day this could be routine, their lips met.

Dream wanted to hold George tight against him, entangle his fingers in his hair, trail quiet kisses down his jaw. The kiss was too much and not enough at all, and they were on fire, ashes and embers falling for each other, burning crimson and intense. 

Suddenly, as if waking from a nightmare, George jolted away, his breathing labored. 

“I’m sorry, Dream.” 

His voice was low, and it cracked on Dream’s name. Pain encompassed Dream as he realized that George was suffering, and Dream couldn’t even reach out to him to provide comfort. He knew he was part of the issue. 

George turned away and tilted his head up, eyes trained on the moon. Their beauty paralleled, both a gleam in the consuming loop of tenebrosity. 

When George turned to face Dream again, there was no facade to hide beyond any longer. Taking off his mask was like peeling off a bandaid, though the sting ceased to fade even once it had been pulled away. The pain was never physical, only perennial on the inside.

Dream was unsure how to react. From the moment George gave out his name, a part of Dream knew. Everything about George emanated something regal, something so far beyond his reach that he would be forced to live the rest of his life with only this small moment tucked inside his heart. He had hoped that he was wrong, because maybe then they would have had a chance. Instead, fate had played a nasty trick on them. Like a solar eclipse, they had aligned and then were forced to depart. 

Their good-byes were imminent.

“Prince George,” Dream said, falling into a messy bow. The laugh that came out of George was bitter and strangled, a sound alike to the pain of a deep wound. 

“Just George. I want to be just George.” 

“With me, you shall be. My George, even if it's just for the night.” 

When George looked at Dream again, he still had that soft admiration behind his eyes, even if misery had taken the forefront. 

“I have never felt so connected to someone before.” George admitted, and Dream shut his eyes to avoid the curse of loose tears. 

Me neither, Dream thought, as the words didn’t even need to be said. 

When they had begun to find familiarity in the silence, George spoke up again. 

“My parents weren’t ever very proud of me. I was never who they wanted me to be, but I’ve started to realize that I don’t live for them; I live for myself. I’ll reach for the sun if that’s what I want, even if I tumble from the sky gracelessly. And Dream, I want you. Maybe I can’t have you tomorrow, or the day after that, but I will wait. The future is ours. If you don’t want that, I will never blame you. You grew up resenting us, as most do, but please know that when I’m king, I will make things change. I may not be able to give you the sun and the stars, but I’ll give you my love.” 

The universe inhaled and held its breath. 

“That will always be enough.” 

This time when they kissed, it was right. Their noses touched, their lips sought each other with a rejuvenated passion, their hands tangled in each other’s hair, and everything fell into place. They had tried again and presented themselves with an opportunity, ignoring the uncertainty laced through it all.

Maybe not tomorrow. Maybe not the day after.

But Dream had already memorized the touch of George’s palm, the feel of his lips, and his beyond wonderful laugh. George would never be able to let go of one of the only people to ever show him affection, and would easily promise to devote his life to that one man over and over. 

Maybe they would wait years. 

But their love would be infinite, even if they never met again. 

In a place where only the stars watched them, their vision of crimson love became a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending of the piece is a bit open ended. you get to chose whether they take control and live a life together or if that night was not only their first but also their last. i didn't want to commit to either of those endings, so i thought i would leave it up to interpretation. 
> 
> i really loved writing this; i loved all the detail i got to put into it such as the moon, the stars, fire, and color (specifically gold and crimson). i love writing poetry so of course i incorporate a lot of those things into my writing. 
> 
> i would love to hear your thoughts and opinions in the comments and see what you thought about this one shot, it would mean the world to me. as always, i appreciate the reads, it all really puts a smile on my face. have a lovely day and take care of yourself <3


End file.
